


Wedding Bells

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: After Rogers was involved in an unfortunate accident, Alice thought she wouldn't have anyone to walk her down the aisle, until something unexpected happened.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pbb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbb/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> @panchibust prompted: Zeus brings rumple and belle back to life for alice's wedding so rumple can give her away(rogers can't bc he broke a leg ) alice can't stand og. Hook so , she wants her second dad to do it...
> 
> I know somebody else came with this idea on tumblr so I tried to find the post and link it here, but I couldn’t find it for some reason. If you know who did it, please tell me so I can give the person the credits.

The backroom of the United Realms’ castle was filled of stuff that hadn’t being used for decorating the great hall for the wedding. Regina had been really kind in offering the place to host their ceremony, but she was really found of her niece, Robin and was willing to do anything to see her happy, so Alice just went with the flow and started planning tings more excitedly than ever.

They had gone to a place called New York for their gowns, because Robin insisted in wearing something modern and that showed everyone that they lived two different realities at the same time, some days running through wild woods with a bow, an arrow and some magical powers and other days just chilling in their comfortable Hyperion Heights’ apartment, watching some movies or TV shows. The wedding couldn’t be any less unique.

Everything was turning out to be perfect until three days ago. Rogers had gone on a little mission with Henry – something about Aladdin getting kidnapped – and broke his leg. Now he was stuck in a wheelchair, taking a few painful steps with the help of a pair of crutches from time to time, but not really being able to use them for long.

So, there in the backroom he was, hearing a beautiful tailored suit and staring at his nervous daughter, who paced around unstoppably around, clearly nervous, straightening the skirts of her beautiful wedding gown repeatedly. She looked gorgeous, her blonde hair pulled up on an elegant loose bun, the off-the-shoulder fluff white sleeves of the dress, holding it perfectly in place and the tight corset accentuating the lines of her waist.

"I could push the chair," Alice suggested,

"What? No," Rogers shook his head. "I was supposed to lead you, not the other way around."

She sniffled, falling on the chair in from of him and pulling on a sad face that reminded Rogers of when she was just a little girl scared of nightmares. Her eyes were watery and her lower lip trembling. He hated to see her about to cry like this and he wished that he could magically heal his stupid leg to do his duty as a father and walk her down the damned aisle.

"But, papa, if you don't do this, then no one else will," she complained, blinking away her tears so she wouldn’t ruin her make-up.

“The other Hook offered, you know,” Rogers chuckle, trying to take a little smile from her, but failing miserably.

“He is not you! And he… Well, I’m not his biggest fan.”

Rogers reached for her hand, giving her a soft grin as he stroked her soft skin, a deep sigh leaving him at the realisation that after this day she would be a married woman and no longer his baby girl. And she in fact looked like a powerful woman dressed like that which made him incredibly proud.

“Come on, Starfish, one bad version of me is better than nothing.”

“I wanted you, or…”

“Or?”

Alice swallowed hard and looked away from his eyes. She didn’t like to talk about how much she missed another important man in her life when her papa was around, but truth be told, deep down, both of them felt a terrible lack of something in their lives now that he was gone.

“Weaver,” she confessed. “He is the only one I can think about doing this. You know, he took care of me for a long time, like another father.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rogers murmured.

“I don’t want to be alone.”

His lips tightened in a thin line. He didn’t want her to feel like that and he felt sad to know he wasn’t going to be able to make her feel safe all the way to the love of her life.

"You won't, there are a lot of people out there who love you," he remarked. "Robin is waiting for you."

"I know," she said with a tiny smile.

There was a sound coming from the hallway then, steps, he could say and he thought that maybe it was someone coming to check on them because of their delay, but when Rogers looked back, he had to blink twice because he couldn’t believe his own eyes. Coming from the open door, dressed in an equally elegant suit as his, with hair way shorter than the last time they saw each other, was Rumplestiltskin, with the woman of his pictures – his wife, Belle – arm by arm with him, stunning and young in a beautiful dark-blue dress.

Behind Rogers, his daughter gasped.

"Alice?"

"Mr. Weaver…. I mean, Rumplestiltskin?" She inquired in awe. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," he answered, with a smile, walking towards her and bringing his young wife along. "Zeus brought me and Belle back, because we still have a few unfinished businesses in this land and you, Alice, are one my biggest."

"Me? Why?"

Unhooking Belle’s arm from his, Rumple took one final step into Alice’s direction and picked both of her hands in his own, causing more tears to blurry her vision at the confirmation that he was really there and wasn’t just a ghost or a product of her mind.

"You need someone to walk you down the aisle, don't you?"

A sad, but hopeful smile crossed her lips as she nodded to him. In the past there were a lot of different moments like this one, in which he would know exactly what she needed and how to calm down her heart. And apart from her papa and Robin, no one else in the world had this power over Alice.

"Would you do this for me?"

"Of course," Rumple guaranteed, looking down at the pirate, who was watching them with a grin. "But only if that is alright for your father."

"Just fine, matte," Rogers agreed, tapping a hand to his arm. "I'm glad to see you back, I've been meaning to thank you."

A new giggle filled the room and all eyes turned to the blue-eyes beauty that stood behind her husband. Not Alice nor Rogers had the chance to meet her before, but with all the information Rumple gave them about her, they felt like somehow, she was already a dear member of the family.

"You must be Belle," Alice said, pulling away from Rumplestitskin to take a better look at her before throwing her arms around the brunette and hugging her tight with a happy sigh. "You are as beautiful as in the pictures."

"Thank you," she said, softly, holding the girl carefully to not ruin her hair. "You are as lovely as Rumplestiltskin said."

For a long moment, everybody was all watery smiles when somebody appeared by the door way and stole their attentions – and in Rumple and Belle’s case, their breath too.

"Alice, it's time to..."  Gideon Gold started but stopped when he set eyes on the two people that shouldn’t be there. "Papa? Mama?"

Their faces lighted up at the sight of him – their precious boy who they hadn’t seen for such a long time – and a sob erupted from Belle’s throat as she threw her arms around Gideon, just a second before Rumple did it himself holding both of them in his warm embrace.

"Oh, my boy," Alice heard him mutter to his son.

She exchanged a happy glare with her papa as they pulled away from the hug, both Rumple and Belle looking at their boy in utter adoration. As someone who had spent years apart from her father, Alice could say they missed each other enormously and had probably been hurting all the time they’ve spent apart.

"How - " Gideon tried to start, but Rumplestiltskin shook his head at him.

"We will have time to explain," he promised.

Gideon nodded, wiping the corners of his eyes with the pads of his thumbs. He too was ready for the ceremony – he was Alice’s best man, while Henry was Robin’s – and straightened his suit jacket before pulling on a smile.

"What if I push the chair so you can both give her away at the altar in somehow?" Belle asked Rogers with a wink, positioning her hands on the handles.

"I would be thankful."

"Come on then."

Leading him through the hallway with her son by her side, Belle slowly disappeared, leaving Alice and Rumplestiltskin – Weaver, to a great part of her mind, which still insisted in calling herself Tilly sometimes – alone in the backroom, just waiting for the bride’s song to start to play, announcing that it was their time to come in.

Alice picked up her bouquet of pink lilies and white roses and bit down her lip as she accepted the arm he was stretching out for her. Now she felt safe. Now she knew that even though her papa would have to be waiting for her at the end of the aisle, somebody would be there for her, to make sure she would make it and that she wouldn’t trip by accident in her brand-new high heels that made her look as tall as Robin.

"Thank you for doing this for me," she said, sincerely. "You've always been a special friend. More like a second father."

"And I care for you as a daughter," Rumplestiltskin answered, touching her cheek and catching one single tear she didn’t realised she had dropped. "Now let's get you married."

The great hall was full of people, some she had never seen in her life, but Robin swore, were old friends of hers; some she knew their faces by heart as knowing that they were there made an inexplicable happiness burst inside her chest. The music was slow and romantic, not of the kind she would enjoy most days, but that today, sounded perfect.

All of their guests were already jaw-dropped when they appeared, probably because none of them expected to see Belle who had been dead for years now, as a guest too, but Alice wasn’t paying attention to their faces now, because all she could see was Robin. She looked beautiful, no sleeves, a tight simple dress with thin skirts, hair tied on a braid, which was adorned with flowers.

She was wearing those silly glasses and, gods, she looked way too cute in them, so cute that Alice wanted to kiss her until she was breathless. Alice tightened her grip on Rumple’s arm and glanced up at him, receiving the gentlest of the smiles back, an encouragement to keep walking towards the woman she loved.

"What the hell is happening in here?" Zelena Mills inquired from her place beside Regina, both of them clearly confused.

Robin, however didn’t waste time with questions, she immediately reached for Alice, taking her hand – the one Rumple offered her – and smiling as widely as she could, her greenish eyes fixed on her blue ones.

"Alice," Robin breathed. "You look amazing."

"Take care of her," Rogers said, winking at her from his wheelchair.

"You've heard the Captain, Miss,” Rumple added. “You better treat this girl well."

“Count on me, I plan on making her the happiest woman in this world, or any other,” Robin said, leading Alice to their places as Rumplestiltskin joined his wife and son to watch the ceremony.

It was impossible for Alice to stop smiling, because she was facing Robin, hearing their ceremonialist, Archie Hopper, say a few lovely words about love and knowing that all people she most loved were gathered there to celebrate their happiness. So, when she was asked to pronounce the final two words, they got out of her in a happy sigh.

“I do,” she said a second before being interrupted by the loveliest kiss she had ever shared in her life.

They were wife and… Wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any writing mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Share your thoughts about this fic with me, if you want to.


End file.
